Various electrical components such as capacitors, diodes, and resistors are often made in the form of very small chips. Before using the chips, they must be subjected to various electrical tests and then sorted in accordance with the results of the test. In a typical case, a component is tested to assure that it meets appropriate specifications, and the sorting process then involves separating the acceptable chips from the rejects.
Typical prior art component handlers provide for testing and sorting only one component at a time. For example, one prior art component handler sequentially picks up the component, moves the component to a test jig where a tester electrically tests the component, and the moves the component to an appropriate bin depending upon the test results.
Common assignee's copening application Ser. No. 415,741, filed on Nov. 14, 1973, and entitled "Component Handler and Method and Apparatus Utilizing Same" discloses a component handler which enables the tester to work at a greater speed to thereby substantially increase the testing rate. In addition, this component handler greatly increases the sorting rate.
To increase the testing rate, a large number of components are retained in a holder and each component is rapidly sequentially electrically coupled to a tester which performs whatever tests are desired. To increase the sorting rate, the test results are stored in a memory and the memory is then used to selectively remove components from the holder in accordance with the test results. In order to permit the memory to remove components from the holder, the memory includes a body and a plurality of memory members or ejector members, and the holder has a plurality of openings therein adapted to receive the components, respectively. The openings and the ejector members are arranged in substantially identical patterns. The programming of the memory includes positioning of the ejector members in either an extended or retracted position. After the memory is full programmed, the memory and holder are juxtaposed so that the ejector members in the ejecting position can extend into corresponding openings of the holder to eject the associated components into an appropriate bin.